


Doodling Daydreams

by hellosweetie17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Gift Exchange 2017, Student!Edward, professor!Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Rather than pay attention like the good student he’s not, Edward begins to daydream during class.





	Doodling Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchHero/gifts).



“Isn’t he _dreamy_?” Winry enthused, wistful and breathless. She stared at the front of the classroom, batting her eyelashes at the unoccupied desk.

Ed gagged. Swallowing down another, he side-eyed Winry. His face instantly scrunched up in disgust as he took in the sight: Winry’s elbow was propped on her desk, her chin cradled in the palm of her hand. She was practically drooling and ogling, stars and hearts bursting behind her bright blue eyes. It was quite disturbing, borderline horrific.

Their professor was a Class A asshole. So what was the big damn deal? Ed considered asking, but thought twice about it before deciding on a definite no. He preferred to keep his sanity in tact.

“If you wanna drink prune juice out of a wine glass for the rest of your life, then yeah.” Slouching down in his chair, Ed added, “I didn’t peg ya to be into old jerks like him.”

“He’s not old, he’s _mature.”_ Winry looked at Ed, her eyebrow cocking as she continued, “Unlike someone I know.”

“And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Hmm...maybe it means you’re a child?”

Ed whipped around so quickly, his ponytail smacked his cheek, strands catching between his lips. Winry was surprised his head hadn’t popped off.

Glaring, Ed spit out locks of long blond hair. “Are ya tryin’ to tell me that I need to sit on some books so I can see the ancient relic you keep drooling over?”

“Geez, Ed.” Winry blinked, her mouth opening and closing. “I was just saying it was time for you to grow up.”

That was a mistake.

Winry closed her eyes, awaiting Ed’s outburst. It never came. Instead, an eerie silence fell between them. She hesitantly cracked open an eye and looked at Ed. The other shot open, and her jaw dropped.

“Edward!” Winry stood from her seat, rounding her desk before rushing over to Ed, who was sprawled out on the floor. Once she was by his side, she dropped to her knees. Winry grabbed Ed’s shoulders and shook them.

“Wake up!” She shook him again, causing his tongue to loll from his mouth while x’s settled over his eyes, stars circling above his head. Winry paled.

“Edward!”

A soft, pathetic whimper protruded from Ed’s limp form. “How could you, Win?” he rasped, clutching the material over his wounded heart. “How could you do this to me?”

Winry gaped. “I-I’m sorry, Ed. I didn’t mean—”

“You literally hit me where it hurts.” Ed exhaled a ragged breath. “I’m not short…”

“Wait, what?!” snapped Winry, looming over Ed with a snarl, eyes sharp. “ _That’s_ what this is about?”

Ed peeked up at Winry from his spot on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something when her palm swiftly connected with his cheek; the sharp crack resonated in the air between them.

“ _Ow_!”

“Get up,” Winry barked, punching his shoulder. She shot to her feet, then stomped back to her desk. Plopping down on the metal chair, she threw Ed the cold shoulder and stuck her nose in the air.

“Don’t make me drag you back to your desk, Edward Elric. Class is about to start.”

Groaning, Ed pushed himself up. He rubbed his reddening cheek, wincing at the crisp sting. “Did you have to hit me like that?”

“Well, did you have to act like a jerk?”

Ed stood, albeit a bit wobbly, and slid onto his chair. “Well, maybe if you—”

The sound of the door opening cut off Ed’s retort. He glanced toward the front of the small auditorium, watching as their physiology professor strolled in and made way to his desk. Ed grumbled beneath his breath.

“Good morning,” greeted Professor Roy Mustang, placing his briefcase on the surface of his desk. He flicked open the metal clasps with a _click_ and pulled out a stack of paper.

A chorus of replies filled the room, some sleepy and others alert. Ed sympathized with the former. He sure as hell didn’t get enough sleep as Mustang began walking up the steps, returning graded tests as he passed by one student after another. By the time Mustang reached his, Ed knew he was suffering from exhaustion. He blamed the man placing his test face down on the surface of his desk.

Ed’s eyes flicked up to Mustang, only to find the professor smiling a smile that was reserved to piss him off. It always worked, of course. They’ve been at each other’s throats since the first day of class. One of these days, Ed was going to kick the old man’s ass.

Slinging one arm over the back of his chair, Ed asked, “Whaddya want?”

Mustang’s brows shot up in mock surprise. “Is that any way to speak to your professor?”

Ed suppressed a roll of his eyes. He let out a dramatic sigh, his shoulders slumping with the drawn-out rush of air. The words were gross on his tongue, and he nearly puked as he conceded, “I apologize, Professor Mustang.”

The pearly white grin was smug and radiated victory. Ed would most definitely be whooping asses later on. Mustang deserved it. And besides, he already had his “assisting the elderly badge”. There was no reason to keep up the outstanding citizen persona.

“I believe you should see me after class, Edward,” Mustang said, and Ed frowned. Even without flipping over the paper, he knew he had passed the exam with flying colors, because he was awesome, so what could the bastard possibly want?

Before he had the chance to ask, Mustang continued walking up the steps. Ed looked over his shoulder, watching his professor grin and congratulate whomever excelled at the physiology test. He even threw in a wink or two. Pervert.

The exam wasn’t exactly challenging. Ed could’ve passed it in his sleep. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d done so. Literally. He snoozed during the majority of his classes and still passed with top marks. So he never felt the need to truly pay attention to the material.

Ed put forth an impressive amount of effort to not give this particular professor the light of day. Who would want to listen to what’s-his-face anyway? The class was boring, the entire curriculum was boring, Professor Mustang was boring. And therefore, Ed was bored out of his fucking mind. The only form of entertainment he had—besides admitting to Winry that their professor _was_ kinda hot—was the pen in his hand and a blank sheet of paper (which should’ve been filled with notes) splayed out on his desk.

Popping his lips, Ed began scribbling random shapes on the paper, quietly humming to himself; the soft and off-key tune drowned out the aggravating sound of Professor Mustang’s deep voice.

His imagination flowed through with each stroke of his pen. Ed was swept away by the doodles, the colors and shapes practically coming to life.

* * *

“Your dumbass knows I just ate, right?”

“Your food and the majority of mine.”

“I was hungry, geez!”

Sighing, Roy gestured at the line to the amusement park’s largest roller coaster. “Do you care to see if you’re still able to handle it?

Ed scowled and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. His hands balled into fists, and his knuckles cracked. “You’re lucky we’re in public: no one wants to see an old fart being strangled.”

Roy smirked. “True, but I’m sure some beautiful woman would rescue me from my demise.”

Scoffing, Ed dropped his arms; they smacked against his sides. “I doubt anyone would put up with someone as cocky as you.”

“If that were the case, my dear Edward, you wouldn’t be fighting off elderly women with...how did you put it?” Roy tapped his chin in thought. “With sticks and ghastly perfume?”

“Well, they should learn to keep their hands to themselves!” Ed shoved his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie, then strolled toward the ride.

He looked over his shoulder at Roy, calling: “If I throw up on you, it’s your fault.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Roy agreed, trailing after Ed.

They walked in silence, weaving through the crowds and bypassing food stands and game booths until they stood in front of a sign depicting a cartoon rabbit. Next to the drawing, there was a measuring tape stating: “You must be this tall to ride”. Ed’s nose scrunched up at the sixty inches requirement.

“Well?”

Ed whipped around, meeting Roy’s amused gaze. His eyes brimmed with hatred while Roy’s own twinkled with delight.

Huffing, Ed blew his blond bangs from his eyes. He stomped toward the sign before standing next to it. He turned around, tossing a glare that rivaled the sun’s heat at Roy.

Being the bastard everyone—Ed—knew he was, Roy walked up to the chart. He smiled sweetly. “I suppose you did grow, after all.”

“Toldja!” Ed beamed, pumping his fist into the air. “Race ya to the line.”

Somehow, Roy won.

The jerk was already waiting for him at the front of the train by the time Ed had arrived. He suspected Roy had charmed the pretty blonde employee, who was rushing people onto the ride, into letting him cut the line.

“You’re late.” Roy held out his arm, gesturing Ed to slide onto the seat first.

“We left your walker at home, so it would’ve taken all day for us to get on the ride,” Ed quipped, sliding over to let Roy sit next to him. “So it was kind of her to let someone as ancient as you sit and wait for your dashing young lover.”

“Your humor is astonishing.”

“I know, right?”

Ed reached across Roy’s lap for the seat belt, pulling it over his own before clicking it into place on the buckle by his hip. The roller coaster’s attendee dutifully checked his work, tugging on the belt before moving onto the others.

When the train began to move, he whooped.

By the time the ride had run its course—up and down the roller coaster’s slopes, tilting to the left and right, and disappearing inside tunnels—they were drenched; it had begun to rain when the train topped the highest hill.

Regardless of the water seeping into his clothes and plastering his hair to his cheeks, Ed laughed. They hopped off the ride, then jogged toward a small pavilion to wait out the rain.

“That was quite the adventure,” Roy commented, wiping water from his eyes. He ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back from his forehead.

“You shoulda seen your face!” Ed chirped. Wiggling his eyebrows, he popped up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck. He smirked.

“Who knew the badass, suave Mustang could scream like a banshee?”

“Hah, hah,” Roy mocked, placing one hand on Ed’s hip while the other tucked a cluster of blond hair behind his ear. He caressed Ed’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Mouth quirking into a lopsided smile, Ed pulled Roy downward and captured his lips in a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed, his cheeks warming as Roy’s lips brushed against his own.

Suddenly, Roy began mumbling something unintelligible between each kiss. Ed pulled back, his brows raised in question.

“You really know how to ruin the mood,” he murmured.

Roy’s grin was sly as he replied, “Perhaps you should learn to pay attention.”

“Uh, what?”

Roy leaned down, only a sliver of air resting between them. “Class is over, my dear.”

“Edward!”

Ed blinked. Looking around, he realized he was sitting in class.

“Edward Elric!” Winry hissed.

She reached across the distance separating their desks and tapped him on the head with her pencil. “It’s time to go, sleepy head.”

“I’m awake, Win, you don’t have to hit me.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” she said, putting her belongings into her bag.

Standing from her desk, Winry leaned over Ed’s shoulder. “What in the world is _that_?”

Blushing, Ed rolled the graffitied paper into a ball. “It’s nothing!”

He shot up from his chair, nearly knocking Winry over. Ed shoveled his book and pens into his bag as he asked, “How ‘bout I meet ya for lunch, in like an hour? The asshole wants me to stay after class, so hopefully I don’t starve to death before his mouth stops running.”

Winry sighed. “Please don’t say anything that’ll get you into trouble.”

“Will do!” Ed promised, bringing his hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

After the room cleared, Ed glared at his professor. “I think Winry has a crush on you, y’know.”

“Are you surprised?” Roy drawled, lazily waving at himself. “I’m quite handsome.”

Ed rolled his eyes. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he skipped down the steps toward Roy’s desk. “I guess you’re kinda hot for an old guy.”

“‘Kinda hot’, yes. ‘Old guy,’ no.”

“Whatever.” Ed shrugged a shoulder as he added, “Whaddya want? I’m meeting Winry for lunch. I’m hungry.”

“If you can spare a moment”—Ed’s stomach growled—”I would like to know if we’re still on for this Saturday?”

“You betcha,” Ed answered. “Here, I drew this for ya.” He tossed the paper ball onto Roy’s desk.

Roy unraveled the paper and smoothed it out. Edward nearly laughed at the horrified expression on Roy’s face.

“...May I ask what this is?” Roy asked, staring at the boxes housing stick figures with scribbles for hair. One figure was falling out of a box—or was it being kicked out by what could pass as a foot?

“That’s me kicking your ass off the roller coaster we rode last weekend.”

“It’s…”

“Amazing,” Ed supplied. “I know.”

Looking at Ed, Roy flashed a dazzling smile. “I’ll put it on my fridge.”

“Good. I’ll see ya later, m’kay?”

“Yes. I look forward to wherever you drag me to on Saturday.”

Ed tossed Roy a wink, his smirk playful. “Make sure you keep up this time.”  



End file.
